


Neighbors

by viinceneil



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Motley Crue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viinceneil/pseuds/viinceneil
Summary: What a turn of events...Y/N only wanted to tell the band to keep quiet...***Originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Neighbors

With the deafening sound of nothing but pure chaos coming from the apartment across the street, you groaned to yourself in disbelief. Was that actually happening at 4am? Or was it some weird fever dream that you just happened to be a part of?

The partying was non stop, and it had been for hours. You wanted nothing more than to scream out of your window to get your neighbors to shut up, but you knew that wouldn't work. No, your neighbors just so happened to be hotshot wannabe rockstars, Mötley fucking Crüe.

You groaned in disbelief, rolling out of bed and pulling on the jeans that sat atop of the chair in the corner of your room. It wouldn't be the first time you'd been woken up by the idiots across the street, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

The thought of going over there to tell them to quit it, made you seem like the biggest prude and downer that there possibly ever was--but you worked long shifts at the diner most nights, and you felt as though you were owed at least a shred of silence on your one night off.

You quickly caught sight of Mick Mars outside of the apartment, probably leaving. He was cool, considerate and you really admired the fact he was able to put up with that band--you liked him.

"Hey, Y/N" he smiled, lighting up a cigarette "Tommy finally got you to join the party, ay?"

"Something like that" you smirked to yourself "leaving already?"

"Yeah, these kids are fuckin' killing me. I'll see you around."

You smiled softly before turning your attention back to the disgusting apartment before you. Never in your wildest imagination would you be able to understand how that place was so gross, how no matter what they did to it, it still looked riddled with disease. It was literally the same as your apartment, only it looked as though it had a life of it's own.

Groupies, rockers, randoms and drug dealers all littered the living room--it was a sight for sore eyes. But as it happened, the living room wasn't the first you saw. No, the only way into that apartment was through one of those damn demons' cruddy bedroom windows. "Gross" you heaved as you stood in a wet patch on the carpet, just hoping that it happened to be a conveniently placed puddle of alcohol next to the bed. But you knew that was probably not the case.

"Oh, sorry--" you panicked as you backed into someone, turning around and rolling your eyes when you saw Nikki stood in front of you.

"Watch where you're going" he looked up, his signature shit eating grin tugging at his lips "oh, hey Y/N. What brings you here?"

"Just came over here to tell you jerks to shut the hell up" you seethed, scowling at him "it's 4am Sixx, some of us actually have fucking jobs we need to get to tomorrow."

"Today."

"What?"

"Today" he stated, smartly "you said tomorrow, but it's today."

"Fuck you--where's Tommy?"

"Beats me, probably in the living room with a hooker" he shrugged, walking away.

You watched in awe as he began to chug the bottle of Jack Daniels. Well, not in awe...more so disgust. Sixx was sleazy, and the way he looked at you, and just about any other woman on the entire planet, just didn't sit right with you. That's why you favored Tommy out of the 'Terror Twins' duo.

A small smile began to tug at the corners of your lips when the spritely drummer beamed in your direction, completely forgetting the reason you went across the street in the first place.

His chocolate brown locks were something so undeniably captivating to you, and you knew that the longer he'd spend with Nikki, the more chance there would be of him either dying it black or cutting it off. And the eyes... his eyes were like small pools of golden brown, the prettiest hazel hue that caused your heart to beat at a speed foreign to your understanding. He made you feel uneasy yet comfortable at the same time, you never managed to stay mad at him for too long, and you definitely felt some sort of immediate connection when he first bounced into your life all of those months ago. But you were pretty sure a nice guy like Tommy Lee had a girlfriend anyways, so you took the hint and backed off a little.

That was until tonight.

"Hey, T" you sat down in between him and Vince, the blonde's arm immediately landing around your shoulder "how're you guys doing?"

"Good, baby, good" Vince pecked your forehead before you pushed him off, his hand coming down to ruffle your hair. You loved and hated him, but were leaning more towards the latter after hearing some of the things he had said and done.

"Yeah, me too" Tommy smiled at you "you? How're you here so late?"

"Got woken up" he smiled awkwardly, silently apologizing to you though there was no need.

"Say, now that you're here, you want a drink?"

"Uhh, no. It's okay--"

"--oh come on Y/N! Just the one."

You gave in, nodding and following him to the kitchen table.

Tommy was so kind, so gentle, albeit a little bit goofy and unnecessarily clumsy, and you really liked him because of that...his genuineness was also something that you found so likeable. Not to mention he was one of the cutest guys you'd ever set your eyes on.

"So, Y/N. Pick your poison!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the copious cans, bottles and cups littering the table in the kitchen area "take whatever you want. There's plenty to go around!"

"Alright" you smiled up at him, grabbing a bottle of tequila and pouring it into a plastic cup.

"No mixer?" You shook your head. _It's been a long night_ you thought. "Woah, sick."

You felt as if you impressed him and had earned some points with that one, and you internally gave yourself a pat on the back for rendering Tommy Lee speechless.

"Jesus" you winced, putting the cup back down on the table "I haven't tasted tequila that strong since--well, forever."

"Only the best shit for this party, Y/N" he smirked, leaning against the counter "did you come here to give us shit for being so loud?"

"Yeah, I was going to" you frowned, before looking up to Tommy who just grinned down at you "but now I'm here, having a good time. I have work tomorrow but, right now, I could give less of a fuck."

"That's what I like to hear, man!" He went to grab your hand to take you back to the living room, but you began to yawn. "You good?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all" Tommy frowned, really not wanting you to announce that you were heading home. "It's super fun, T, but I might leave soon--"

"No!" He cut in, your eyes widening at the sharpness in his tone. "I-uh--stay here! The party is definitely gonna stop soon..." he looked to Vince and Nikki, noticing how they were both with somebody in some corner "the guys are probably gonna kick everyone out soon. You wanna stay here? You know, just so you don't need to go home on your own."

"T, I love across the street" you laughed when he scratched the back of his neck, looking down at you, and finally getting the message "oh, yeah." You smile, meeting his hand that he had decided to hold out to yours "sure. Thank you Tommy."

He was a sweetheart and just an all round great guy, so when he offered you to stay the night, you couldn't help yourself and say yes.

You'd known on another for a while, and the whole time you'd been silently crushing on him. It was obvious that Tommy wasn't up for being tied down, just by the amount of girls you'd seen him take back to that damn apartment after a night out. But there was just something about the way that he was with you that night...something was off about him.

He stumbled into his room, causing you to laugh, and turned on the light before ushering you inside with a smile.

You weren't really wearing much anyways, so you so slipped out of your jeans and got into the bed, watching as Tommy fumbled about with the buckle on his pants. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I hate sleeping in that apartment on my own."

"Really?" He finally got his belt off, peeling his leathers off "why's that?"

"It's lonely. And a little creepy" Tommy let out a laugh as you began to blush, pulling the blanket up. "I hate sleeping alone at night, too."

He shot you a pout, getting into the bed next to you "how do you usually sleep?"

"I don't" you laughed, shifting your weight so you ended up on your side, facing him. "I work long nights, and I usually just sleep in the daytime. Or sometimes, on nights off, I'll go out and might end up taking someone home."

"You do that a lot?"

You shook your head, watching his eyes zone in on your lips "no, not really. But sometimes, if there's someone I really like the look of, I'll make an exception."

Tommy nodded with a smile as you rested on your back, staring up at the ceiling while he just couldn't seem to look away from you. How, despite the lack of light in the room, your features were highlighted ever so slightly, just enough for him to make out your eyes and lips.

Your hair was straggled across the pillow, though still perfect in Tommy's eyes. Even when you weren't trying to be, he thought that you were one of the most beautiful women that he'd ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on.

He knew that he wanted you. You knew that you wanted him to make a move on you because, you really wanted him too.

Tommy wasn't about to let a great opportunity go to waste.

"Y/N" he snapped you out of your daze, his hand underneath your chin, urging you to face him. "I don't know how to say this" you furrowed your brows and shifted your weight, one hand on his arm while he brushed a thumb against your cheek. "I really like you. I always kinda have..."

"I know" you smiled, gently tracing your fingertips over his soft flesh "I like you too, Tommy. Always have."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" He stifled a laugh when he caught sight of your grin, tugging your bottom lip into your mouth between your teeth, before his hand traveled to the back of your neck and his thumb softly rubbed at your skin.

"Kiss me, Tommy."

He didn't need any more convincing.

Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt his calloused fingers brush against your neck, gently pushing you forwards so your face was mere millimeters from his own. He licked his lips as he looked down at you semi hungrily, semi lovingly.

Tommy Lee was a hopeless romantic. He was in love with love, lust, and all things intimate. And having you right in front of him, feeling exactly the same way as he did, made his heart swell with nothing but fondness.

You were like a breath of fresh air that he was just so excited to take in. He had to have you.

He leant in a little, your noses brushing against one another as you smiled, taking a liking to the way he was so gentle. You could feel his hot breath against your lips when he got that bit closer, his lips grazing against yours which caused a moan to slip passed your plump lips...making him grin to himself.

You pressed your body up against his because you craved more intimacy, and tangled your hand in his dark strands--pulling him closer to you.

Tommy's tongue licked a trail along your lower lip before he bit down on it, tugging your flesh between his teeth.

"You're a tease" he laughed at your comment before his eyes turned sultry, staring down at you like a tiger ready to attack it's prey.

With absolutely zero hesitation, he pressed his lips to yours in the most passionate yet gentle, bruising, yet oddly comforting, kiss that you'd ever shared with another individual in your whole entire life.

Tommy was definitely someone you would never forget locking lips with.

He moaned into your mouth when your tits pressed up against his chest, pulling you impossibly close to his face, causing your teeth to knock together slightly--which you both just laughed at. You were having too much fun to care about any little hiccups along the way.

You could feel your face flushing, but you didn't really mind. It was dark, and you were sure that Tommy's complexion was probably just as pink as your own.

When he pulled away, your teeth caught his lip just like his did yours, innocent eyes staring back at him while you softly gnawed into his flesh.

Neither one of you said anything. Tommy just brushed the stray hairs from your face to admire your features once more, before he wrapped an arm around you and brought you close to him.

Dainty fingers traced across one side of his chest as your head rested against the other, completely baffled as to how such a man could be so soft, so attentive.

Tommy tangled his hand in your hair as your eyes fluttered closed, watching your chest heave up and down as you slowly drifted off to sleep, not quite believing that he was finally spending alone time with the woman that had, accidentally, stolen his heart the very day that he met her.

He pressed a kiss to your head, noticing your nose twitch a little, before whispering "goodnight, Y/N, sleep well...I love you..."


End file.
